


Just Dropping By

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Chanmi has just moved into her new apartment, excited for all the peace and quiet - until a loud noise from the hallway captures her attention.





	Just Dropping By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



The landlord showed her the place: a basement apartment with no view, no windows, out of sight, invisible to the world. It was perfect. There wasn’t much room, either, but that was okay. All Chanmi needed was a bed to sleep on and a place where her cat was allowed.

Overall, she loved it. It was well within her price range and only a five minute walk from her university. She decided to take the offer, and a few short weeks later she was back to move in for real.

She and her mom managed to get all her things inside quickly—another benefit to having a small apartment: less space for things meant fewer things to carry. After saying goodbye to her mom, she got started on unpacking everything. Her mom had offered to help with that part too, but Chanmi had insisted on doing it herself; her mom had already done enough for her. And besides, being alone in this new place and having the freedom to make it her own was exciting.

Once she finished unpacking, she fed Reumi and played with him for a bit. He was still an energetic little kitten, and Chanmi laughed as he chased the toy mouse around the room.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud from the hallway followed by a yelp of surprise. Chanmi and Reumi both jumped, and Chanmi rushed to the door and put her eye up to the peephole. She could see someone over to the far right, but the tiny lens of the peephole distorted the image too much for her to gather any more information.

She cracked open the door. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” a man said with a sigh, “I just dropped my groceries while I was reaching for my key.”

Chanmi opened the door further and saw that the man had indeed dropped his groceries—and the bag had tipped over as it fell, spilling half the contents across the floor. “Here, let me help you,” she said, bending down to grab a few cans of soup.

“Thanks,” he said as she put the cans back into his bag. Chanmi finally had a good view of the man. He looked about the same age as her and only a few centimeters taller. His slightly-too-large black hoodie contrasted with his tight skinny jeans. “I’m Jongup, by the way. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

“I’m Chanmi,” she said as she handed him his bag of Cheetos. “I just moved in today.”

“Today?” Jongup asked, his eyes widening. “You probably have lots of boxes to unpack—I should be the one helping you!”

She laughed. “Don’t worry, I already finished. And helping you with this was no problem.”

Jongup smiled at her. Now that the floor was clean, he shifted the refilled grocery bag in his arms to try to grab his key from his pocket.

“U-um,” Chanmi began as she reached for the dangerously-wobbling bag, “why don’t I hold this while you unlock the door?”

He pondered this for a moment, then agreed and gave Chanmi the bag. “Good idea.” After he unlocked the door, he took the bag back from her and set it on the counter. “Thanks for the help—again.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, rocking forward and backward on her feet. “It was nice to meet you, Jongup,” she added as she started to leave.

“Wait—Chanmi!”

She paused and turned back toward him. Their eyes met briefly before he suddenly became very interested in the tiles on his kitchen floor. “Since you’re new here…I was thinking I could show you around the neighborhood? And maybe buy you some dinner afterward since you probably haven’t had time to go shopping yet?”

Jongup’s face turned pink as he spoke, and Chanmi’s face quickly followed suit. She had only been here a few hours and already a sweet guy was asking her out? She had definitely chosen the right apartment. “I’d love that.”

Relief and joy spread across Jongup’s face. “Great! We could start the tour now, if you’re ready.”

“Okay,” she said, her excitement overpowering her nerves. “I’ll go grab my purse, and I’ll be right back—oh, but don’t you dare try to spend a bunch of money on me at some fancy restaurant for dinner. I’d much rather get to know _you_ , not your bank account.”

Jongup glanced back at his tiny, sparsely-furnished basement apartment. “Don’t worry, I’m in complete agreement on that.”

Chanmi laughed and walked back to her own apartment to grab her things. She had been looking forward to the peace and solitude that this apartment would bring, but on second thought, maybe the peace would be more enjoyable with someone to share it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Christmas gifts for my awesome friend Katie <3 
> 
> Prompt: "The landlord showed me the place: a basement apartment with no view, no windows, out of sight, invisible to the world. It was perfect. There wasn't much room, either, but that was okay. All I needed was..."


End file.
